


Quando muore un cuore

by Walking_Disaster



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sentimental, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_Disaster/pseuds/Walking_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{ TiberioxSabino, post Decimazione || 459 parole } <br/>Dal testo: Fu dal nostro primo gioco insieme che agguantasti il mio cuore e fu la nostra prima notte che lo legasti a te, tenendolo tra le mani come un dono prezioso. <br/>Io te lo lasciai, perché sapevo che l'avresti custodito.<br/>[...]<br/>Ed ora ho un buco e niente più. <br/>L'amore, per noi, non è così dissimile dalla guerra, in fondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quando muore un cuore

**Author's Note:**

> Storia già presente su EFP, [qui](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3514691&i=1).

Quando muore  
un cuore

  


  


  


“Ne... ne sei sicuro?”   
Tu avevi annuito in modo stentato. Deglutisti – vidi il pomo d'Adamo andare su e giù, come il mare lambisce la sabbia. Il mare dei tuoi occhi.   
Eravamo poco più che bambini, avvezzi a giochi di guerra e romanzate e grandiose battaglie. Nelle storie eravamo sempre vincitori – sempre al fianco.   
Mi posasti la mano sulla guancia, liscia. Mi accarezzasti, col tuo sorriso sempre presente per me e caldo – dedicato solo a me.  
“Sei tu, Tiberio. Sì che ne sono sicuro.”   
Mi sussurrasti. Fu con estrema delicatezza che le nostre labbra si sfiorarono – come i denti su una mela succosa. Sentivo il tuo respiro, pesante e tremante, che accompagnava fedele il mio.   
Le tue palpebre si chiusero morbidamente sui tuoi occhi chiari e limpidi e le tue mani indugiarono incerte sulle mie vesti – tanto che dovetti essere io ad aiutarti, a spingerti a proseguire.   
Fu dolce come il Falerno e caldo come le braci. Fu doloroso, sentito e disperato. Disperato nonostante fosse la prima volta, sì, perché temevamo il male. Perché io, figlio di Marco Crasso, mi concedevo pienamente a te, Sabino. A te, con corpo e con anima; con labbra strette tra i denti e sapore di sangue in bocca.   
Non c'erano ombre di guerra ad oscurarti. Non c'erano sangue, campi di battaglia, ribelli o il nome.   
C'eravamo noi due, con le favole finite e l'amore da calcare.   
Fu dal nostro primo gioco insieme che agguantasti il mio cuore e fu la nostra prima notte che lo legasti a te, tenendolo tra le mani come un dono prezioso.   
Io te lo lasciai, perché sapevo che l'avresti custodito.   
Furono le tue braccia a sorreggermi e le tue dita a toccarmi fin nel petto, ghermendo i miei polmoni e stringendoli a te. Come un unico uomo.   
Ed ora, mentre tu cadi, i denti spezzati, le ossa che sembrano vogliano fuggire dal tuo splendido corpo ed il tuo nobile essere, mi chiedo se è questo ciò che attende i guerrieri.   
Perché quando io e te millantavamo delle guerre, delle gesta, non sembravano così crude. Perché quando Achille perse Patroclo, il loro mito ne ha offuscato il reale dolore. Perché quando ti promettevo terre inesplorate, non sapevo che la tua fine sarebbe giunta così presto, col mio cuore impaurito ancora stretto tra le tue forti mani. Forti, sì, ma non a sufficienza per l'Imperatore. Non a sufficienza per la guerra – quella vera. Per quella non possiamo farci niente.  
Fu quando moristi per mia mano, che mi strappasti il cuore. Fu quando mi strappasti l'anima, e la legasti ai tuoi splendidi occhi chiari, che l'aridità prese piede nel mio petto. Ed ora ho un buco e niente più.   
L'amore, per noi, non è così dissimile dalla guerra, in fondo.  
Aspettami sulle rive dell'Averno, Sabino.

  


  


  


  


Walking_Disaster's corner: 

Scusate, sono reduce di un rewatch di Spartacus e mi ero dimenticata di quanto fossero potenti loro due! Forse scriverò ancora su di loro, perché si meritano decisamente più amore.   
Se mi lasciate due parole vi do un bacino!   
  
Spero vi piaccia,   
WD


End file.
